happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Trigger Tool Sounds
. Please note it's invisible when actually playing the level.]]This is a list of sounds made by the trigger tool, organized by category. The actual names of the sounds are listed as they appear in the game, and in parenthesis is a description of what the sound actually plays. Air *air jump (Vehicle jumping) *heavy woosh (Wrecking Ball when it passes) *swish 1 (???) *swish 2 (Placing cursor over an option in the title screen) Character sounds Wheelchair Guy *wg voice 1 ("Questioning" Grunt) *wg voice 2 (Grunt) *wg voice 3 (Scream) *wg voice 4 (Partial scream) *wg voice 5 (Scream) *wg voice 6 (Partial scream) *wg voice 7 (Scream) *wg voice 8 (Scream) *wg voice 9 (Oh, my leg!) *wg voice 10 (Scream) (UGH!) *wg voice 11 (Pelvis destroyed) *wg voice 12 (Splitting in half) Similar to wg voice 11. *wg voice 13 (Save me!) Segway Guy *sg voice 1 (Scream) *sg voice 2 (Partial scream) *sg voice 3 (Grunt) *sg voice 4 (Partial scream) *sg voice 5 (Grunt)(Augh!) *sg voice 6 (Partial scream) *sg voice 7 (Scream) *sg voice 8 (Partial scream) *sg voice 9 (Joint breaks off) *sg voice 10 (Joint breaks off) *sg voice 11 (Pelvis destroyed) *sg voice 12 (Splitting in half) *sg voice 13 (Scream) Irresponsible Dad *id voice 1 (Grunt) *id voice 2 (Grunt) *id voice 3 (Partial scream) *id voice 4 (Partial scream) *id voice 5 (Hurt) *id voice 6 (Hurt) *id voice 7 (Scream) *id voice 8 (Ow!) *id voice 9 (Ah!) *id voice 10 (Severe pain) *id voice 11 (Pelvis destroyed) *id voice 12 (Oh, god!) *id voice 13 (Scream) *id voice 14 [(Damn it!) Son dies] Irresponsible Son *son voice 1 (Severe pain) *son voice 2 (Pain) *son voice 3 (Grunt) *son voice 4 (Pain) *son voice 5 (Pain) *son voice 6 (Grunt) *son voice 7 (Severe pain) *son voice 8 (Pain) *son voice 9 (Severe pain) *son voice 10 (Pain) *son voice 11 (Seemingly choking or vomiting) *son voice 12 (Splitting in half) *son voice 13 (Severe pain) Effective Shopper *es voice 1 (Pain) *es voice 2 (Pain) *es voice 3 (Pain) *es voice 4 (Grunt) *es voice 5 (Grunt) *es voice 6 (Pain) *es voice 7 (Severe pain) *es voice 8 (Scream) *es voice 9 (Scream) *es voice 10 (Severe pain) *es voice 11 (Pelvis destroyed) *es voice 12 (Splitting in half) *es voice 13 (Pain noise) Moped Guy *mo1 voice 1 (Pain) *mo1 voice 2 (Pain) *mo1 voice 3 (Pain) *mo1 voice 4 (No…) *mo1 voice 5 (Pain) *mo1 voice 6 (Grunt) *mo1 voice 7 (Scream) *mo1 voice 8 (Scream) *mo1 voice 9 (Severe pain) *mo1 voice 10 (Severe pain) *mo1 voice 11 (Pelvis destroyed) *mo1 voice 12 (Splitting in half) *mo1 voice 13 (Pain) Moped Girl *mo2 voice 1 (Aahg!) *mo2 voice 2 (Grunt) *mo2 voice 3 (Grunt) *mo2 voice 4 (Pain) *mo2 voice 5 (Severe pain) *mo2 voice 6 (Oh!) *mo2 voice 7 (Scream) *mo2 voice 8 (Scream) *mo2 voice 9 (Severe pain) *mo2 voice 10 (Severe pain) *mo2 voice 11 (NOOOOOO!) *mo2 voice 12 (OH, GOD!) *mo2 voice 13 (Severe pain) *mo2 voice 14 [(WHYYYY???) Moped Guy dies] Lawnmower Man *lm voice 1 (Ahh!) *lm voice 2 (AHHHHHHHHHH!) *lm voice 3 (OH!) *lm voice 4 (DOO!) *lm voice 5 (OW!) *lm voice 6 (AHOW!) *lm voice 7 (YOW!) *lm voice 8 (OOOOWWW!) *lm voice 9 (OH GOD!) *lm voice 10 (WUOHOHOHOHO!) *lm voice 11 (NNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!) *lm voice 12 (splitting in half) *lm voice 13 (OWW!) Explorer Guy uses the same voice set as Segway Guy, so he does not have a category. Santa Claus *sc voice 1 (Ho! worried way) *sc voice 2 (Ho!) *sc voice 3 (Ow! higher pich) *sc voice 4 (Ow! Lower pich) *sc voice 5 (OW!) *sc voice 6 (Hm!) *sc voice 7 (Ho!) *sc voice 8 (Ooh!) *sc voice 9 (Ruuh!) *sc voice 10 (Aaah!) *sc voice 11 (Vomiting) *sc voice 12 (Hooohoooohohohohooo!) *sc voice 13 (Clearing throat sound) *sc voice 14 (Ho, ho, ho!)(Happy, Elf 1's death) *sc voice 15 (HOHOHO!) (Happy, Elf 2's death) Elf *elf voice 1 (cry) *elf voice 2 (cry) *elf voice 3 (cry) *elf voice 4 (cry) *elf voice 5 (scream) *elf voice 6 (UGH!) *elf voice 7 *elf voice 8 ("Questioning" cry) *elf voice 9 (No!) *elf voice 10 *elf voice 11 (Oh God!) *elf voice 12 (splitting in half) *elf voice 13 Pogostick Man *pm voice 1 (Aaahg!) *pm voice 2 (Ow, my foot!) *pm voice 3 (Ow, my ar-hrm!) *pm voice 4 (Dammit!) *pm voice 5 (Severe pain) *pm voice 6 (Severe pain) *pm voice 7 (Severe pain) *pm voice 8 (Oh, no-ho!) *pm voice 9 (Severe pain) *pm voice 10 (Severe pain) *pm voice 11 (Pelvis destroyed) *pm voice 12 (Splitting in half) *pm voice 13 (Oh, my god!) Irresponsible Mom does not have a category as she uses the same sounds as the Effective Shopper. Girl *girl voice 1 *girl voice 2 *girl voice 3 *girl voice 4 *girl voice 5 *girl voice 6 *girl voice 7 *girl voice 8 *girl voice 9 *girl voice 10 *girl voice 11 *girl voice 12 *girl voice 13 (Uh-HUH!) Since the boy uses the same voice as the Irresponsible Dad's child, he does not have a category. Electronic *beep on (Homing Mine detecting character or NPC) *beep off (Homing Mine losing visual with a character or NPC) *ping (Pressing F in Level Editor) *rapid beep (Homing Mine delay after touching a character or NPC) *select 1 (Select character menu related) *select 2 (???) Gore *bone snap 1 (Related to pieces falling off of a character) (Lower legs, upper arms, and feet) *bone snap 2 *bone snap 3 *bone snap 4 *burst 1 (Related to explosion of character/intestine-area) (torso destroyed) *burst 2 (head destroyed) *burst 3 (pelvis destroyed) *limb rip 1 (Ripped in half) *limb rip 2 (Lower arm breaking) *limb rip 3 (Right upper leg) *limb rip 4 (Left upper leg) *limb rip 5 (Head coming off) *splat 1 (food item) *splat 2 *splat 3 *stab 1 (Related to blade weapons hitting a character or food item) *stab 2 *stab 3 *stab 4 (Harpoon hitting character or food item) *stab 5 *stab 6 (Harpoon hitting a fixed object) *stab 7 *stab 8 (Spike set or broken glass shard stabbing a character or food item) *stab 9 *stab 10 *stab 11 *stab 12 *stab 13 *tear 1 (Related to tearing limbs off) (Spine) *tear 2 (Arm or leg tendons) Impacts *glass impact 1 (Glass panel) *glass impact 2 *heavy impact 1 (Meteor) *heavy impact 2 (Wrecking ball) *metal impact 1 (Generic noises used for anything metal-related) (metal part of a vehicle) *metal impact 2 (Effective Shopper's wheels) *metal impact 3 (Irresponsible Dad's booster seat that Irresponsible Son sits on) *metal impact 4 *metal impact 5 *metal impact 6 *metal impact 7 *metal impact 8 *metal impact 9 (Trash can) *metal impact 10 *metal impact 11 (Van) *metal impact 12 *metal impact 13 *metal impact 14 (i-beam) *metal impact 15 *metal impact 16 (Snow runners of Santa's sleigh) *metal impact 17 *plastic impact 1 (Boombox and Television) *plastic impact 2 *porcelain impact 1 (Toilet) *porcelain impact 2 *rubber impact 1 (Related to any items that are rubber) (Wheels) *rubber impact 2 *rubber impact 3 *rubber impact 4 *wood impact 1 (Related to wood) (Log and Santa's Sleigh) *wood impact 2 *wood impact 3 *wood impact 4 *wood impact 5 *wood impact 6 (Irresponsible Mom's basket) Miscellaneous *arrow fire 1 (Related to arrow guns) *arrow fire 2 *arrow hit 1 (Arrow hitting a character or food item) *arrow hit 2 *arrow hit 3 *arrow hit 4 (Arrow hitting an object that can't be stabbed) *arrow hit 5 *button hit 1 (Generic noises used for button clicking on the main menu) (Clicking on a specific option) *button hit 2 (Clicking on a level or replay in the user level browser and error message popping up if the level can not be loaded) *cannon fire (Generic noise used for cannon firing) *explosion (Generic noise used for landmines, homing mines, jets and Wheelchair Guy's fuel tank when they explode) *footsteps 1 (elf footsteps) *footsteps 2 *footsteps 3 *footsteps 4 *harpoon fire (Harpoon Gun firing) *jet 1 (Noises for jets) (Small jet) *jet 2 (Medium jet) *jet 3 (Large jet) *long drum (Opening sound-effect on the character select menu) *pogo 1 (Pogostick Man's pogo related) (Impeller shaft from the pogostick pushing) *pogo 2 (Impeller shaft pushing backwards) *saw 1 (Lawnmower saw hitting a "non-mowable" object) *saw 2 *saw 3 *switch on (Mine cart attaching to a rail) *switch off (???) *spring box (Spring platform and paddle platform) Shatters *shatter 1 (All of these are related to glass shatters (glass panels, the van's window, etc.)) (Small glass panel breaking, medium glass shard, television screen and bottle broken) *shatter 2 *shatter 3 (Medium glass panel breaking and large glass shard breaking) *shatter 4 *shatter 5 (Television breaking) *shatter 6 *shatter 7 (Large glass panel breaking) *shatter 8 Smashes *debris smash 1 (Boombox slightly broken) *debris smash 2 (Boombox broken in half) *debris smash 3 *debris smash 4 (Wheelchair Guy's jet and Effective Shopper's basket) *debris smash 5 (Trash can crushed) *debris smash 6 *debris smash 7 (Pogostick destroyed) *heavy smash 1 (Motorized shopping cart, moped, lawnmower seat, and minecart destroyed) *heavy smash 2 (Lawnmower's engine destroyed) *heavy smash 3 (Lawnmower broken in half) *heavy smash 4 (Santa's sleigh) *heavy smash 5 (Van) *metal smash 1 (Bike and trailer bike) *metal smash 2 (Wheelchair) *metal smash 3 (Snow runners on Santa's sleigh) *metal smash 4 (Paddle platform) *wet smash 1 (Part of a toilet) *wet smash 2 *wet smash 3 *wood smash 1 (Table) *wood smash 2 (Log) *wood smash 3 (Irresponsible Mom's basket) Snaps *chain snap 1 (Related to a chain snapping) *chain snap 2 *chain snap 3 *strap snap 1 (Santa's strap and Irresponsible Mom's trailer bike detached) *strap snap 2 *wood snap 1 (Related to wood snapping) (Arrow breaking) *wood snap 2 *wood snap 3 (Table's top surface and chair breaking) *wood snap 4 (The part on Santa 's sleigh that holds the bell strap breaking) Thuds *thud 1 (Shapes colliding with a fixed object) (Shapes with a density of 0.199-0.971) *thud 2 (Shapes with a density of 0.972-1.94) *thud 3 (Shapes with a density of 1.95-2.91) *thud 4 (Shapes with a density of 2.92 or more) *thud 5 (Character colliding with a fixed object or shape) *thud 6 Trivia *Although a finish line or tokens are not visible, the victory fanfare is not technically considered a sound. Category:Level Editor Category:Tools Category:Features Category:Levels